


Little Bird

by jlovesallfandoms



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALSO it says underage but don't worry Evelyn grows up it's not like that, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard Cullen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I watched the Duchess while replaying DAI, Slow Burn, but it's not what you think, cullen's past, goes wayyy into his past and his character development, secret mage, so this is what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlovesallfandoms/pseuds/jlovesallfandoms
Summary: When Lady Evelyn Trevelyan was seventeen, her magic had developed to the chagrin of her parents. Sent away in a marriage to avoid being sent to a Circle, Evelyn grows in Kirkwall as their Viscountess and struggles to hide her abilities from the shrewd Knight-Captain Cullen.





	1. The Viscountess

_A woman emerged from the dark abyss ahead of the dwarf, appearing almost like a mirage. Shadowed figures held him down to the chair and the woman fully revealed herself to him, with a disapproving frown casting over her features all the while. He knew he was trapped. He was trying to run, he was supposed to run, but he had one thing left to do before he could escape. He liked to believe he was just as selfish as the next dwarf, but he knew he could not escape without warning them. But now, it was no use. The woman sneered at him attempting to struggle out of the guards' grips._

_"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the chantry." Cassandra nodded for the men to release their grip, and Varric rubbed his wrists._

_"Alright," he chuckled, knowing just how thoroughly fucked he was. "And just what are you seeking?"_

_"The Viscountess."_

_Varric's stomach dropped. So it was true. He knew there were people chasing after them, but never knew just who they were. He hoped they made it out, he hoped that they were smart enough to start running before Varric could even get there._

_"Ah..." Varric glanced at his chipped fingernails as if he was lounging on a warm summer day. "Which one?"_

_That seemed to piss her off. Cassandra charged at him then and slammed a hefty book on his lap._

_"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Cassandra unsheathed her dagger and tipped it towards his neck. He could feel the cool blade touch the tip of his jaw almost letting out blood. She then slammed it down on the book which rested on his lap. "Now start talking. They tell me you're good at it."_

_"And just what do you want to know?" Varric rubbed at his jaw. These people were serious. He was fucked._

_"Everything." Cassandra turned around then and looked him in the eyes. "And tell me everything."_

_Alright, he could spin a story. Maybe it would help buy them time, or maybe it would just save his skin. But if anything, it would let them survive._

_"Very well, Seeker."_

* * *

 

Lady Evelyn Trevelyan was born to a simple life. At eight, she was a lady through and through. As the eldest daughter of Lord Bann and Lady Elizabeth Trevelyan, she knew her duties. She was expected to marry a high lord while her elder brother would eventually become the Lord of House Trevelyan and her younger siblings would either become templars or chantry sisters. At twelve, she watched her oldest brother marry a common girl from Antiva in secret before they fled away together leaving only a note for her mother and father. Their parents sent out a search party, but were never able to find her brother, and were never able to live down the shame. At twelve it now fell upon Evelyn to secure a match to revive her family name from the backwater gossip, but she had never witnessed anything as romantic in her life. It was imprinted upon her young mind that perhaps, she too could find love in a marriage. At seventeen, her parents had managed to secure a marriage to none other than the Viscount of Kirkwall. She had known little about the man, other than he too was born to a noble family, and was in need of a wife and heir. But no one had expected Evelyn to inherit magic. As soon as her parents found their frightened child in her room with her hands kissed by fire, they had fought for the wedding to take place as soon as possible, leaving for Kirkwall only but a week later, her siblings none the wiser.

“Viscount Dumar will make you a fine husband, Evie.” Her mother had told her as she tied her dress tighter around her waist as if barring her from escape.

“Do you think he would be able to love me?” Evelyn asked while staring at her reflection. Her mother raised an eyebrow, almost forgetting how young and naive her daughter was. Lady Elizabeth Trevelyan had wished to take Evie to Val Royeaux more before they were to marry her off, but with her magic they had to give her away as soon as possible, else anyone else would find out and send her to the Circle. Lord and Lady Trevelyan had suffered enough shame, and they would not have their holier than thou family name tainted even further by sending their second eldest child away. No, Evie would make them proud. But she was only a novice at the great Game, and still had much to learn.

“With time, perhaps. But you must know that is not why we marry.” Lady Trevelyan had finished tying up her daughter’s dress and looked in the mirror’s reflection, sure to catch Evelyn’s attention. “You have a duty to fulfill in Kirkwall, Evie.”

“I know, mama.” Evelyn hung her head down, fully knowing why her mother had rushed the wedding in the first place.

“Look at me, Evelyn.” Lady Trevelyan urged her daughter to look back into the mirror, and so she did. “No one must know about your magic. You must hide it at all costs, and trust no one.”

“Not even my husband?”

“Especially not your husband. Do you remember the parties we attended in Val Royeaux, Evie? ” Evelyn did a small nod. Lady Trevelyan frowned, for once guilty at what she was thrusting her daughter into. She was too young, but there was no other option. If they were to wait longer, they risk someone else discovering her magic, losing any chance of finding her another match. “Anyone who isn’t us is an enemy.”

Evelyn nodded and shifted her gaze from her mother to her own reflection in the mirror. She supposed she was a pretty bride, but she knew every adornment was a small move to hide her age. Her bright eyes were lined with kohl, her corset was tightly drawn to compliment whatever figure she had, her long hair was painstakingly tied above her head to elongate her neck, and above all was a gossamer veil that concealed everything. Her mother and father had done their part to secure Evelyn a future, and now she was determined to do the same. She would make House Trevelyan a name to be proud of again, no matter the cost.

“I am ready, mama.”

* * *

 

The actual ceremony was a bore, taking place in Kirkwall’s Chantry. She had not expected so many people in attendance, but she supposed it was a rare occasion for a viscount to be married _after_ obtaining the title. She thought she had prepared herself for everything, except for how painfully _old_ he was. When he lifted her veil she was granted the view of a man with wrinkles decorating his face and hair painted white. Even now, as they sat beside each other at their reception, they had not dared to speak a word to each other. They were all crammed in the Viscount’s Keep, with many guests that she had never dreamed of meeting. The King and Queen of Ferelden sat at the high table next to them, often laughing at each other’s jokes, only for King Alistair to ask Queen Roslynn Cousland for a dance moments after. Evelyn stared at them with fascination. They were only a new couple, and yet they already held so much love for each other, and even the people of Ferelden loved them. And she shamelessly continued to stare as they danced together, Evelyn quite taken by the young and handsome king. She silently cursed Andraste, asking why she too could not have been blessed with such a husband.

“Only married for but a second and you’re already looking after another. Figures.” A young man’s voice grunted behind her, and she whirled around to see a man in a suit of armor frowning at her disapprovingly. She felt heat spring at her cheeks, caught red-handed in her adoration. She quickly glanced at her husband to see if he heard the insult, but he was too busy talking to the guests.

“I’m sorry, I believe I must have heard you incorrectly, I’m sure a bodyguard has more important things to do than insult the Viscountess at her own wedding.” Evelyn frowned and looked the man over. She remembered him at the ceremony, walking behind her with a group of armored men as she walked down the aisle.

“A _bodyguard_? I am more than a glorified babysitter.” If it was possible, the man’s frown deepened and she could have sworn a strand of his curly hair twitched.

“Could have fooled me.” Evelyn whispered under her breath as she took a swig of her wine.

“Is the Knight-Captain bothering you, my dear?” Evelyn looked in front of her to see a beautiful woman wearing a dress almost as extravagant as her own and a smile Evelyn was all too familiar with. Whoever this woman was was quite experienced in the Game. The same smile was worn by all the women in Val Royeaux as if they were always two steps ahead of you.

“You mean to tell me my own bodyguard is the Knight-Captain? How enthralling.” Evelyn smirked and the lady laughed along, much to the frustration of the apparent Knight-Captain behind her. The truth was, Evelyn was quite frightened at that moment, cursing herself for not recognizing the insignia of the Templar Knights of Kirkwall. His very job was looking after mages and their powers. She needed to be on her guard at all times. _Trust no one._

“I am First Enchanter Vivienne of Montissmard, my dear. I have been so excited to meet you.” Vivienne performed a small curtsy and smiled again. With a snap of her fingers, a staff appeared in her hands. She heard the other guests in the room quiet down and watch the enchanter with anticipation. Evelyn could hear the Knight-Captain reach for the sword at his belt. Vivienne twirled her staff and struck the ground beneath her, sending harmless but beautiful sparks in the air much to the amazement of the wedding guests. A tome materialized on the table in front of Evelyn, and the guests happily applauded. She must admit, Vivienne was good at what she did. The guests were fascinated, and she was immediately the center of attention at Evelyn’s own wedding. And yet Evelyn herself was amazed all the same. How could magic be so feared, and yet so beautiful?

“This is a tome from the libraries of the Circle of Montissmard. It holds the history of Circles, and secrets I shall not tell. I’m sure you would find it most interesting.” Vivienne smiled at that and Evelyn could feel chills run up her spine. It was her first day in Kirkwall and was her secret already discovered?

“Thank you for your gracious gift, Lady Vivienne. I must hear more from you soon.” Evelyn did her best to hide her nerves as she spoke. Much to her relief, Vivienne smiled and turned away to leave. She let out an audible sigh as she exhaled a breath she was not aware she was holding for the entire conversation. The music continued to play, and the guests continued to dance with Vivienne’s quick display finished. The rest of the night continued smoothly, Evelyn sitting at the high table wishing she could dance, but her husband was too old for dancing and it would be scandalous to dance with someone else. And yet as the end of the night neared, she almost forgot what was to transpire at the end of the ceremony. If she was to be his wife, and if she was to bear him an heir, she must perform the duties of a wife.

* * *

 

Cullen walked her away from the party, down the corridor to the Viscount’s rooms. Yet as they got further away from the reception and closer to the rooms, he could visibly see the girl’s nerves turn into tremors. She was shaking like a pig being sent down to its slaughter. She could not have been too much older than Rosalie, he realized. With a sigh, Cullen gave into his guilt and cleared his throat.

“I’m ah.. sorry for what I said back at the ceremony.” Cullen filled the silence and the girl looked up with equal fear and surprise. “I was quick to judge.”

He knew he was out of line when he spoke to her at the reception, but something about her ticked him off. He was to be her charge for the night, as a sign of support from the templars to the Viscount. He and a group of his recruits walked behind her down the aisle, and he was her guard at the ceremony, but all he could feel was dark energy as if he was back Kinloch Hold. But Cullen refused to think about that, and shoved those thoughts away as soon as they arose.

“It is quite alright.” The Viscountess murmured in reply. Whatever fire she had in the crowd was quickly extinguished as they arrived at the doors of the Viscount’s quarters. He looked at her again and she refused to make eye contact as she shoved her hands behind her back.

“You need not be scared. Dumar is a poor excuse of a Viscount, but he would not harm you.” Cullen was not sure where his reassurances came from, or even how true they were. He barely knew Dumar. All he knew was he was far too lenient with the mages of Kirkwall, but he supposed that was all too telling of his character already. Dumar was weak-willed. He did not think a man like that could hurt a little girl.

“I am not scared, Knight-Captain.” The young girl raised her head defiantly and finally worked up the will to look at him. There was fire in her eyes, but fear racked her body. She was only but a child, marrying an oaf of a man. And Cullen hated the politics of it all, imagining what he would do if Rosalie was in her place.

“As you say, Lady Dumar.” Cullen nodded his head as the Viscount walked towards him, with his own charge of templars at his back. The girl looked as if she was to object, and opened her mouth only to close it again. The man thanked him for watching his wife, and the two entered the room.

* * *

_"Bullshit!" Cassandra clenched her hand into a fist and looked as if she was about to lunge at him. "That's not what really happened."_

_"I'm telling you just as it happened, Seeker." Varric placed his hands on his lap and smiled cheekily._

_"But the Viscountess lured the Knight-Captain into a trap, obviously. She made him obsessed with her so she was able to convince him to do as he did."_

_"Not how it happened." Varric shrugged his shoulders. "Evelyn was only a girl back then. And to be frank, Cullen almost hated her then too."_

_"But... how was she able to..."_

_"Hush, Seeker. Let me tell you the real story."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what you get when you combine a Game of Thrones fan with replaying the Dragon Age series after watching the Duchess. It's an AU, but I hope it's a good read. Evelyn is young here, but I plan for this story to take place through the events of DA2 and so she will grow up through the years this is just the beginning. I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you guys think! :)


	2. The Cage

Evelyn awoke to rays of sun pouring through the open window. She sighed and allowed the Kirkwall air to awake her. In minutes, she managed to push herself off the bed and dress herself for the day. With steady fingers, she laced her own bodice remembering the night before. In truth, all her worrying was for nothing. When she entered their chambers with the viscount following her, as soon as he laid upon the bed he fell asleep beside her. She wasn’t sure if it was the wine or his age that deemed him unable to perform, but only a fool would think nothing of it. She was lucky, but she knew something must be wrong.

Evelyn looked at her fingers again, red and tired from having to tie up her own bodice. She remembered walking down the corridors with the Knight-Captain, doing her best to conceal those very hands. Her nerves coupled with the fear of being so close to a templar almost had her reveal herself. She felt dark energy pool within her chest, and she remembered clutching her hands behind her, keeping her head down. At that moment, her magic was near uncontrollable. She must learn how to control it if she is to survive here.

She walked out of the Viscount’s chambers with a purpose. She was sent here to do two things: conceal her magic, and revive her family name. In order to do both, she needed the approval of Kirkwall and her people. But she knew staying cooped up in the Viscount’s Keep wasn’t the way to do it. She needed to see the _real_ people of Kirkwall. She couldn’t stay in Hightown, she was sure everyone who lived there attended the wedding and would recognize her. No, she would need to go to Lowtown.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Evelyn stopped herself as she turned a corner, almost ramming head-first into a suit of armor. She looked up, realizing that very suit of armor was worn by no other than the Knight-Captain himself who was looking down at her none-too-kindly.

“I was going to say ‘having fun’ but I’m sure you have never heard that term before.” Evelyn haughtily raised her nose in the air and did her best to sidestep him, only to be cornered again.

“Do not test me, Viscountess.” The Knight-Captain’s eyes were clearly unamused. She sighed, remembering that for one second the night before, he was kind to her. There was no hint of that man now.

“My younger brother is a templar, you know. He spends his day doing real templar things, not babysitting people.” Evelyn frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. She doubted this man would ever let her escape the Keep. She would have to try again another day when he wasn’t here.

“If you weren’t such a child I wouldn’t have to babysit you.”

“So you admit, you’re a glorified babysitter.”

“You are infuriating.” The Knight-Captain refused to budge until she relented and turned the other way, away from the exit.

“So tell me, Knight-Captain.” Evelyn spoke up, knowing he was following her like a hawk. He half-expected her to dash for the nearest exit at a moment’s notice, but she knew that wouldn’t work. She was walking aimlessly through the Keep now, doing her best to explore until she would hear him clear his throat behind her letting her know not to go in there. “What did you do for your templars to stick you on guard duty?”

“Well, first this isn’t exactly ‘guard duty’.” The Knight-Captain spoke up, “as the Knight-Captain of the Templar Knights of Kirkwall, my commander placed me as your charge as a sign of good will that we support the Viscount and his endeavors.”

“And what endeavors would that be?” Evelyn asked out of curiosity. She knew next to nothing about Kirkwall, other than the fact that Marlowe Dumar was their Viscount, and her husband. If the Knight-Captain is hellbent on following her around, she could at least learn something from him.

“Protecting Kirkwall, of course.” The Knight-Captain spoke as if it was a stupid question to ask. “There have been apostate reports rising in Kirkwall, and our goal is to protect her people from demons and abominations.”

“So your order is bribing my husband into supporting you by giving us an extra set of guards.” Evelyn spoke plainly, but she knew the game. It was apparent that the game was far simpler in Kirkwall than in Val Royeaux, but at least her few days in Orlais helped her somehow.

“The Templar Order is not bribing the Viscount.” The Knight-Captain sputtered as if the very idea was ludicrous.

“But is that not what your commander was hoping for? A favor for a favor.”

“Even if that was what my commander wanted, it would take far more than a favor to convince the Viscount to take a real stand. Viscount Dumar has failed to take a stand on _anything_ as of yet.”

“And if it were up to you, you would have him stand against mages.” Evelyn stopped then, and turned around so she could face the Knight-Captain.

“Of course. I would stand to protect the people of Kirkwall. Mages are not like people, not like you and me.” The Knight-Captain spoke clearly then, and did not hesitate to speak his truth. How ironic it was that he was spouting this nonsense to none other than an apostate. Evelyn bit her tongue. She felt an ounce of betrayal then, but she shouldn’t have expected less from a Knight-Captain.

“Not like you and me? Mages are people of Kirkwall as well, and deserve as much protection as anyone else.” Evelyn felt anger begin to rise in her chest. She felt the whispers of chaos bite at her. She did her best to shove her hand behind her back and calm down.

“You have not seen what I have seen, _Viscountess_ . I was there in Kinloch Hold. I saw what those mages did, what those _abominations_ did. They were murderers. Demons.”

“Not all mages are like that.” She tried to argue back but wiith every word he spoke, the whispers began to morph into screams of a song willing her magic into fire. _Control yourself._

“You are naive.”

“You are impossible.” Evelyn let her hand go and charged off, not really knowing what direction she was heading to, but she didn’t care. All she needed was to get as far away from the damned templar.

* * *

 

The next day when Evelyn exited her room, he was nowhere to be found. Her husband was cooped up in his office, and even her Captain of the Guard was out of the Keep. She knew this was her chance to leave the Keep and explore Lowtown. It would not do much to conceal her identity, but she wore a hooded travelling cloak she kept from Ostwick. She wore riding boots and trousers, and was sure no one would recognize her. She managed to evade the Viscount’s guards, and did not realize how easy escaping the Keep was without the Knight-Captain breathing down her shoulder.

Somehow she managed to find her way to Lowtown, but it was alarming just how destitute the town was. As soon as she descended the last step into the town, the smell of piss seemed to invade her nostrils as she did her best to evade mysterious puddles on the floor. Beggars were lined up on walls across the market pleading for some coin. The smarter part of her mind knew she should not just give money away to every beggar in Lowtown, but sense be damned, she was still infuriated by the Knight-Captain's words the previous day. Mages are people too, she was a mage, and she was a good person. Feeling like she had something to prove, she dropped coins into their open palms and they bid her good fortune. Not much time had passed until a little girl found her way to Evelyn’s side.

“Are you lost, sweetie?” Evelyn knelt down to the girl’s height. With large brown eyes, the girl nodded. Evelyn smiled and was ready to get back up to help her find her parents until she felt a fast swipe at her hip, the girl fleeing with her pouch of coins in hand. Evie frowned, realizing she was played. She was raised in a castle, she was tutored in Val Royeaux, but she had never been swindled by a little girl before. “Oi, come back here you little rascal!”

Evie darted after the girl, chasing her out of the market. The damned girl was fast and before she could realize it, the girl had led them both into a deserted alleyway in between the markets of Lowtown and the Alienage. Evelyn had never been in Lowtown before, but she knew this was not an area to dawdle in.

“Just give me back my money and you’ll be rewarded.” Evie tried to reason with the girl, but she was already out of breath. She placed her hands on her knees and heaved for air but the air was far too foul and only made her cough instead. The little devil turned around and smiled, revealing a group of thugs who had just entered the alley from behind her. She saw one of the men unsheath a dagger from his belt before he began to charge at her. Evelyn’s stomach dropped.

Before any muscle in her body could respond, a lone arrow whizzed past her head and into the man’s skull. Evelyn screamed and stumbled out of the area as an armored woman charged past her and into the group of thugs. Out of the corner of her eye she could spot the little girl running away from the bloodshed. She could only watch as another woman danced past her and into the battle, and she had never felt so useless before in her life.

“Looks like we found ourselves a newcomer to Lowtown, Hawke.” A man spoke behind her and she turned around to find a dwarf holding a massive excuse of a crossbow.

“Not just any newcomer.” The armored woman grumbled as she cleaned blood off her sword. Evelyn instantly recognized her as the Captain of the Viscount's guard and dread filled her stomach knowing what would come next. “We found the Viscountess of Kirkwall.”


	3. The Knight-Captain

Cullen sighed and rubbed the growing stubble at his chin. It had been a day since he had managed to track down Wilmod, but the growls and the familiar fury of demons still haunted him. He remembered pushing Wilmod to a breaking point. He knew the bastard was up to something. He remembered pushing him down to the dirt and drew drawing sword to the boy’s jaw, and that was the exact moment Hawke had happened upon him, disgust painted clearly on her face. But it wasn’t until the boy had morphed into his true form that Hawke had reluctantly sided with him. They had talked after and she agreed to help him on his search, but he could see clearly through his eyes what she really thought of him. She saw a monster, but it wasn’t in Wilmod.

He was used to the looks by now, the terror in the eyes of mages or the fearful obedience in the eyes of his recruits. Even his own charge, the Viscountess, saw a monster in him but it was all for naught. He was determined to persevere for the safety of Kirkwall. They were all naive. None of them saw what happened in Kinloch. None of them survived the terrors of those demons. None of them met Amell.

His stomach turned at that thought. He had tried to muster past those memories, but still night after night the same events haunted him in his sleep. He remembered the harrowing, he remembered his duty. And when she didn’t wake up…

“Knight-Captain, there is someone here to see you-” A recruit had opened his door and interrupted his thoughts. Cullen was momentarily allowed a welcome distraction until the recruit was pushed aside as if hit by a battering ram as a woman charged into his room.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford, you look at me this instant!” The woman was a force that demanded to be reckoned with, and when Cullen did see her, his heart dropped again.

“ _Mia…_ ” Cullen’s mouth had dropped to a full ‘o’ shape as he looked at his sister. The last time he had seen her was the day he left Honnleath to become a templar. She had been crying that day, and she was still crying when he left her. But now there was no tears in her eyes. Only fury.

“Oh no. Don’t _Mia_ me.” Mia lunged at him then and punctuated each sentence with a jab at his chest. “It’s been a year since the blight has ended, and no word! No ‘I’ve been relocated to Kirkwall’, no ‘I’m not in Ferelden anymore’, and not even a bloody ‘I’m alive in case any of you were wondering’!”

“Mia, I couldn’t just-”

“And don’t get me started on how difficult it was to get here, let alone how impossible it was to track you down.” Mia stopped to take a breath then, and her momentary pause allowed the siblings to get a good look at each other. For some reason Cullen managed to muster some pride at the fact that he was taller than her now, but that pride was short-lived. Her anger had dissipated, and it seemed as if she had finished whatever speech she planned on her journey to Kirkwall. So now it was Cullen’s turn to speak, but he had managed to choose the most idiotic question he could.

“What are you doing here?”

Mia looked as if she was ready to tear a hole in the sky at any second.

“After all that… you ask what I’m doing here? No apology?”

He admitted it was a stupid question, but it still warranted an answer.

“There’s no way you came all the way to Kirkwall to yell at me.” Cullen saw Mia blink at that, and let out a breath she seemed to be holding. She looked as if she was going to tell him to sit down but thought better of it.

“Right…” Mia cleared her throat and looked as if she was going to tell her little brother that he couldn’t go to the park without Rosalie, or she couldn’t play templars and apostates with him because she had to help the family earn money, or Branson couldn’t go to the chantry with him to pray because he was scared of the big men in armor that always talked to Cullen. “You’re coming back to Honnleath with me.”

“Mia, I know you’re angry that I haven’t sent you any letters, but I can’t just leave everything and go back to Honnleath. There are things that need to be done here. I need to finish my investigation, I need to watch the Viscountess-”

“Mother and father are dead, Cullen.” For all her might moments ago, she was quiet now, reminding him of the voice she used to use when hushing Rosalie after a fit. Cullen felt numb at that. He shouldn’t have been surprised; his mother and father were quite old, but they weren’t the oldest. Viscount Dumar was older than his own father and yet that oaf still lived. Mia pursed her lips and looked down, answering the question that hung in the air. “Honnleath was overrun during the blight. Mother was sick right before it struck our village. Branson woke us up before the fighting began, but mother was too sick to keep up. We all managed to make it out, but mother and father… they’re gone, Cullen. They’ve been gone for a year, and I’ve only managed to track you down now.”

Cullen was almost struck with the urge to apologize for her loss, but they were as much his parents as they were hers, even if she spent more time with them. He left his family at a young age, but his parents supported him in his decision. They wanted him to have a better life, a better opportunity at success than they did. Part of him wished they had begged him to stay instead. He wondered what kind of man he would have been then, but now it was all for naught. They were gone, and he was there now. A shell of a man perhaps, but he was alive.

Mia watched as Cullen paced his room and grabbed his sword from beside his bed and placed it in his scabbard. He needed to go. He needed to move. If he was going to stand still, all of this was going to be crashing down on him. He had work to do, he had distractions. He needed to go to them now.

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t just leave everything, Mia. I have to stay here.” Cullen made for the door, only to be barred off by Mia who stepped in the way.

“After all that, you’re still staying?”

“Let me go, Mia.” Cullen quietly urged his sister to move. His eyes refused to look at her own, and he wondered if she saw a monster in him too. In truth, the reason why he didn't write back to her ever since the events in Kinloch Hold unfolded was because he didn't want her to know him as the man he is now. He didn't want her to see who he has become, but now he realized it was too late.

* * *

 

Cullen entered the Viscount’s Keep only to see the Viscountess surrounded by none other than Hawke, another woman who Cullen had only seen once but decided she made him nervous, the dwarf known as Varric, and the Captain of the Guard. He stopped in his tracks as soon as Isabella’s smug smirk greeted him as if she knew something he didn’t. Hawke seemed amused as well, if not more tired than anything else. The Viscountess looked at him then averted her eyes away as if she was a child readying herself for a scolding.

“Now just where were you?” Cullen grit his teeth in an attempt to hold together his anger. He had been through too much today, and he would not stand for defiance now.

“ _Out_.” The Viscountess looked up at him with that same look she gave him the day before. Disgust.

“Out _where_?” He was fuming now. He could see Varric begin to shift uncomfortably and Hawke raise her eyebrows, clearly intrigued by the tension.

“Look kitten, she’s back in your large safe arms now so let’s all relax here.” Isabella purred as if it was amusing to her.

“Do you know what danger you could have run into? Do you know what kind of trouble you’d be in if the Viscount were to find out? There are _apostates_ running amuck in Kirkwall as we speak.”

The Viscountess scoffed at that. He was ready to go on with the list of reasons why she made a stupid decision by stepping foot outside the Keep. He was fuming. He had no patience for this, not now. And on top of everything, he could feel the same tension radiating off her body. It was the same feeling he felt on her wedding day when he escorted her to the Viscount’s chambers. It was like a song, or a never-ending chant. It hammered at his ears like he was back in the cage in Kinloch. _Monster_ . _Murderer_ . _Demon_. The Viscountess shoved her hands behind her back.

“Knight-Captain.” Aveline cleared her throat and motioned for him to step in her office. “A word?”

He looked at the Viscountess again. He knew Evelyn was her name, but he would never call her that. It wasn’t appropriate, and he didn’t think he would ever want to call her anything but her title. He wasn’t there to be her friend. He was to be her guard, but she took every opportunity she could to defy him. And whenever in his presence, he could not help but give into the incessant aura that emanated off her. The whispers echoed in his ears.

“Knight-Captain, Evelyn was perfectly safe in our company.” Aveline spoke clearly once they reached her office. He barely knew the Captain of the Guard, but he knew she was competent at her job and she was a friend of Hawke’s. The second qualification wasn’t much of a reassurance, but the first one helped somewhat. “I did not approve of it, but she made a deal with Hawke.”

“What kind of deal?”

“Hawke is to provide her guard in Lowtown, and Evelyn will pay her a hefty sum, helping add to her investment for the expedition.”

“Absolutely not.” Cullen shook his head immediately. His duty was to protect the Viscountess, not let her go galavanting around the worst parts of Kirkwall. And if the Viscount found out… word would get to the Knight-Commander Meredith, and he would eventually be punished.

“I thought so at first as well, but she actually means to do good.” Aveline sighed and shuffled around the reports on her desk. “She wants to get to know the real people of Kirkwall. She wants to help by starting at the bottom.”

It was a noble goal, but still it was too much to ask. But at this point, he had had enough. All his fury and all his anger had boiled down to this point, and he relented into it. He needed to leave.

“Very well.” Cullen sighed and gave into the foolish plan. “If the Viscountess insists on throwing herself in danger, so be it.”

He began to walk away, but was stopped by Aveline who called for him before he could reach the doorway.

“Cullen, do be easy on her. She’s only a child. If she wants to do the right thing, let her.” Aveline’s words fell on tired ears. The Viscountess had won this battle, but at that moment he had done enough fighting.

“Right.” Cullen put his hand on the door and paused. He remembered his sister. She was probably waiting in his rooms still, refusing to return without him. He decided perhaps it was time to tell his sister she was right once again. “It appears that I will be gone for a while, Aveline… watch over the Viscountess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was a tense chapter, but I hope this gives more insight into Cullen's character. I really want to make it a point in this fic that Cullen isn't prince charming, but he also isn't just a problematic jerk. He's complicated with a complicated past, and before we could get to the good bits he has to come to terms with his past.
> 
> Also a note, I was reading the codex and learned that all potential wardens actually lived. In this fic the warden was a female Cousland who married Alistair and became the queen. But that means that Amell lived too, and Cullen did have a crush on her, and she did go through her harrowing... but it didn't succeed. More on that later!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue reading!  
> Up next: A family reunion in Honnleath and a night with the Viscount.


	4. The Sparrow

Evelyn stared at her plate of seared mutton and suddenly found the very sight of it unappetizing. She glanced up from her dish and caught the Viscount staring at her as well. She shuddered and instantly reverted her eyes back to her plate of mutton, finding the dead meat substantially more appealing than the Viscount’s gaze. When she was outside the Keep she had the protection of Hawke and her companions, but when she would return to the Keep, she was alone. She had never found comfort in Cullen’s company, but at least when he was in Kirkwall there was a barrier between herself and the Viscount. But ever since Cullen had left, Dumar had suddenly taken an interest in her company, often requesting for their meals to be enjoyed together. At least with Cullen the only thing she had to keep in check was her magic. She could run her mouth however she wanted, and he would argue back, but she would never fear anything more. With Dumar, he had all the power to do anything he wished to her.

“Are we having guests tonight?” Evelyn noticed there was an extra plate with food between her and Dumar, who both sat at each head of the table. She looked from the extra plate to her husband and did her best to clear the awkward air between her and Dumar. They had never had true conversations, only brief words in passing with each other. He had not even dared to share the same room as her since their wedding night. She was thankful, but weary. She trusted him as much as she trusted the dear Knight Captain. She grimaced at that thought and changed her mind, deciding she trusted Dumar even less, despite the fact that Cullen could detain her in the walls of the Circle within a moment’s notice.

Before Dumar could reply, a young boy walked into the dining hall. He had a tuft of messy black hair, but did his best to keep his gaze to the floor. Aveline escorted him inside and she glanced from the boy to Evelyn, a grimace more dire than usual plastered on her face.

“This boy is named Seamus.” Dumar downed his chalice of wine and gestured for the boy to take the seat between them. With a flick of his hand, he dismissed Aveline from the room. Evelyn glanced from her husband to Aveline silently pleading for her to stay, but there was not much else she could do. Dumar cleared his throat, noticing his guard’s reluctance to leave. With a sigh, Aveline nodded and left the room, muttering a silent apology to the young Viscountess.

The dinner was more awkward than most dinners she ever had the pleasure of enjoying with her husband, considering there was a strange child sitting between them. They ate their boiled mutton silently, fully aware that the boy never dared to look up from his plate. When the meal was over and servants came to clear the table, Seamus glanced from his food to Evelyn once. It was quick and meaningless, but chills ran down Evelyn’s spine. She remained planted in her chair, unmoving. She did not speak again until Dumar called for a servant to escort Seamus out of the dining hall.

“Who was that boy?” Evelyn’s voice faltered and for once showed her age. She was new to marriage, she was new to society, and she was terrified of what this meant to her now. She remembered the icy gaze of Seamus, the same eyes of her husband.

“He will be staying with us from now on.” Dumar gazed at his wife, his expression blank and unnerving. The servants had cleared their plates, but he still held onto his wine goblet. Silence filled the hall as Evelyn did her best to search for her next words.

“And why would he be doing that?” Evelyn clasped her hands together on her lap and squeezed them together, concealing whatever magic was bound to manifest. She was scared, and she felt hopeless at that moment, but she must be prepared if her fire would return. Dumar did not like her choice of words. He slammed down his cup as droplets of wine sloshed around the rim.

“His mother is dead and so he must stay here.” The Viscount inhaled then and exhaled, doing his best to calm himself. The wrinkles on his face contorted the angrier he became.

“Did you father that boy?” Evelyn could feel rage build within her despite the fact that she already knew the answer to her question.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters.” Evelyn snapped and stood up from her chair, looking down at her husband. If this was his will, he would undo everything her family sent her to Kirkwall for. “Do you have any idea of what the court would say or how word would spread? Gossip will arrive in Orlais by the next moon’s turn. You cannot foster a bastard child under this roof without my title and my family being ridiculed.”

“I can and I will. If you haven’t noticed I need an heir… Unless you’ll have me visit your rooms tonight so you can offer me a son of your own?” Dumar cocked his head in mild curiosity and Evelyn was struck silent. Her eyes widened in pure fear at that moment and he burst out in laughter. “I thought not. What a child.”

Evelyn fell asleep that night with tears in her eyes and prayers of home on her lips. Her brother abandoned her, and her parents trusted their legacy to her. It was her duty to cleanse her family’s name and honor, and yet all she could be was a frightened stupid little girl with stupid dreams cursed with magic. She was a bird in a cage, jinxed to never have the courage or the ability to escape.

She cried out then, and threw her pillow across her chamber. To her dismay, her pillow erupted into flames and flew like a comet across her room. The charred pillow landed on the floor near a trunk of her belongings. She did her best to stifle a shout and raced across her room with her blanket in hand to put out the fire.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

She smacked her blanket over the small fire to douse the flames. When it was all over, she removed the blanket to find that her trunk was now charred, evidence remaining that there was a fire in her room. Atop the trunk she noticed there was a tome, now partially blackened. She picked it up and dusted off the ash, noticing that it was her wedding gift from the enchantress Vivienne. She clutched it to her chest and wept.

If she was to survive in Kirkwall, she knew she had to keep her emotions in check and control her magic. She needed to find someone to help her learn how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this updated later than I expected, I was super busy plus plagued with writer's block. This chapter was also originally supposed to be from Cullen's POV as well, but I decided to split it in half or else it would have been too long of a chapter.
> 
> Up next: Cullen's family reunion in Honnleath

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what you get when you combine a Game of Thrones fan with replaying the Dragon Age series after watching the Duchess. It's an AU, but I hope it's a good read. Evelyn is young here, but I plan for this story to take place through the events of DA2 and so she will grow up through the years this is just the beginning. I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you guys think! :)
> 
> ALSO this chapter ended with a really scary and sad note but the next chapter starts off much better I promise


End file.
